Lizbeth
by Lissa-Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt is a student at Mckinley, waiter at the Lima bean and a dad everywhere. He has managed to keep his daughter a secret from his friends, bullies and teachers for the last 4 years but what will happen when Blaine finds out about her?
1. Lizzie

Blaine POV

"Kurt?" I looked over at my best friend; he was daydreaming again when he should have been focusing on his essay.

"Mm hmm"

"You gotta focus"

"I am"

"Kurt" I tilted my head, he sighed and looked down

"I am trying I just don't get it"

"Let me see" He pushed the book and essay towards me, looking at it I noticed that he had put a lot of effort in to it "This is good, you just need to summarize it at the bottom"

"I'm no good at summaries"

"Sure you are, remember that review you did last week, you summarize then"

"Yes but that was about clothes, I'm good with clothes"

"Then just think of the subject like you think of clothes, it will help I promi…" I was cut off by Kurt's phone buzzing "I thought we said no calls or texts while were working?"

"It's an alarm and I'm late, very late" He frantically started to pack away his work "I'm sorry Blaine but I've really gotta go, I will text you, promise" he grabbed his phone off the table and ran out the door

Kurt POV

"I will text you, promise" I picked up my phone and ran as fast as I could out of the door and down the corridors of Mckinley. I barely noticed the several people I ran in to all I could think about was that I was late and I couldn't be late again. I got to my car and jumped in, dumping my bag on the passenger seat and putting my seatbelt on before driving as fast and safely as possible towards Emma-Lee's. Twenty minutes later I was pulling up outside my destination; it was a small relatively new house with children's toys scattered on the front lawn. Sitting on the grass was my tall red haired friend Emma-Lee and my pale brunette little girl both of them were giggling. I got out of the car and made my way over to them

"What's so funny Lizzie?"

"Daddy!" Elizabeth ran towards me, I bent down catching her in a hug "I missed you"

"I missed you to little one" I kissed her forehead

"Come see what me and Emmie did" she pulled out of the hug, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards where she had been sitting. I looked down to see a pile of drawings

"Did you do these?" Lizzie nodded proudly "Can I see?"

"Of course daddy" She handed them to me one by one explaining them to me when we got to the last one she told me

"This is me and you and grandpa"

"This is beautiful baby; would you like me to put it up on your art wall when we get home?"

"Yes please daddy"

"Alright princess" I turned to Emma "Sorry I'm late"

"It's fine K, you know I'm more than happy to look after Liz"

"Lizzie" I looked at my daughter "Were you a good girl today?"

"I was, wasn't I Emmie?"

"Yep you were good and helpful"

"No tantrums?" I asked

"No, she has been a little angel all day"

"See daddy I'm an angel"

"Hmm, sometimes" Emma laughed "You ready to go home?"

"Yea"

"Let's get your things together then" she ran around gathering everything in to her small Disney princess bag while I helped Emma clean up

"You look tired K"

"I'm surviving but I don't know what I'd do without you and dad"

"Maybe you should tell some of your school friends, I'm sure they would be willing to help"

"No, none of them can keep their mouths shut and I can't risk Karofsky and the others finding out"

"You can't keep her a secret forever Kurt" I sighed

"I can try"

"Kurt" Emma gave me the same look I had received earlier from Blaine

"I know I can't but I have to keep her safe Em, I promised"

"I know you did, couldn't you at least tell that boy you like"

"Yea cause that wouldn't scare him off at all" I gave her a sarcastic smile "Hi Blaine, did you get your history essay in? By the way I have a massive crush on you, would you like to come to dinner with me and my four year old daughter?"

"Kurt" she stopped putting the toys away and turned to look at me "you're being stubborn" I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off "I know your scared, you have every right to be but if you don't try then you will never know what might happen" I was about to argue back when I felt Lizzie tapping my leg

"Daddy can we have mash potato for dinner?"

"What's the magic word?" I saw her concentrate on remembering so I waited patiently

"oh" a smile appeared on her face when she remembered "please" I smiled back

"Maybe sweetie"

"Yay" she began to run around in excitement, I shook my head and my smile widened

"Come on missy; let's get you in to the car" I turned to see that Emma had already put Lizzie's booster seat in the car "thanks"

"You're welcome" I picked Lizzie up and was about to put her in the car before she said

"Wait, I'm forgetting something" I put her back down

"What are you forgetting sweetie?" She was thinking so me and Emma waited

"It's important" she was clearly getting upset about it

"Don't worry baby we can get it on Monday"

"No we can't it's not that kind of thing" suddenly her eyes lit up and I knew she had remembered. She ran to Emma "Thank you for playing with me" Emma grinned

"You are more than welcome princess, come here" She bent down and gave Lizzie a huge hug. I was proud of Lizzie not only had she thanked Emma for having her but she had worked hard to remember.

"Come on Lizzie" I held out my arms for her and she ran in to them. I picked her up and strapped her in to her booster seat then I looked her in the eyes "You are such a good girl, I'm proud of you Elizabeth" Her smile grew

"I love you daddy"

"Love you too Lizzie" Emma stood next to me and lent in to the car giving Lizzie another hug

"Bye pumpkin, see you Monday"

"Bye bye Emmie" Emma turned to me pulling me in to her arms

"Bye Kurt, call if you need me"

"Or course" I returned the hug "Thanks for having her"

"Any time" She let go "You better get going you're a perfectionist when it comes to mash potato" I laughed and shook my head

"I'm going, I'm going" I got in to the car and opened the window "See you Monday Em"

"See ya" I started the car and put my seatbelt on, just as I was about to pull away Emma called "Kurt, footfalls echo in the memory down the passage which we did not take towards the door we never opened"

"You're quoting T. S. Eliot to me? Really?" She laughed and waved to us

"Bye you two"

"Bye Emmie" I drove away

"So did you have fun today?" I asked

"Yea we did lots of things"

"What kind of things baby?" The rest of the journey home was spent talking about drawings, songs and lunch. I had taken the long way home to ensure that we wouldn't drive by anyone from school. When we finally got home, I got Lizzie out of the car and quickly took her inside

"Shoes off Lizzie" I watched as she took them off and ran to her room

"Daddy, can you help me?"

"Coming baby" I ran up the stairs after her, she took the drawings out of her bag

"Can you put this one up for me?" she handed me the drawing of me, her and dad

"Sure I can honey" I quickly stuck it up on the wall along with her other drawings "There"

"Thank you daddy" she ran over to her dress up box "Can I wear one of my princess dresses?"

"Yea honey, which one do you want?"

"Belle dress" I got out the yellow dress

"Do you need help to put it on?"

"Yes please" I helped her get changed and folded her clothed at the end of the bed "Can you do my hair?"

"Sure, go get your hair brush" she ran to her dressing table and bought me her brush "turn around" I knelt down, took her hair out of the bunches and brushed her brown curls "Do you want me to put it back up?"

"No daddy, I wanna look just like Belle cause she's my favourite"

"Why is she your favourite baby?"

"Cause she's pretty and she likes people even if they are different" I smiled, if a four year old could understand that why couldn't the rest of the world?

"Those are very good reasons" I finished brushing and turned her around to look at me "Remember baby always love people for who they are even if they are different"

"Like Belle?"

"Just like Belle" then a voice came up the stairs

"Hello, anyone home?"

"GRANDPA!" Lizzie yelled and ran out of the room

"Inside voice Lizzie" I called after her. I put her brush away and followed her to see dad bowing to her

"What a beautiful princess, tell me princess have you seen Elizabeth anywhere?"

"It's me grandpa, I'm Lizbeth silly"

"Lizzie is that you" He gave a mock gasp "You look so grown up"

"I am grown up grandpa, I'm four"

"Are you too grown up to give your grandpa a cuddle?"

"No, never" she wrapped her arms around his legs. I smiled, my dad was the best dad I could ever have asked for and he always tried his best to be the best grandfather he could be for Lizzie. I watched as picked her up and gave her a kiss then he looked to me

"You okay?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"Same" He walked towards the living room and I followed

"How was school?"

"Same as usual, anything interesting at work?"

"Had a chew toy stuck in an engine"

"How?"

"Not got a clue"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes sweetie"

"We're having mash potato for dinner"

"I said maybe"

"Want some help?"

"I can help too daddy"

"Well let's all go get out hands washed then shall we" After washing out hands I gave dad the job of peeling the potatoes. "Come here Lizzie you need an apron"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't wanna get your dress messy now would you?"

"No way"

"Well then come here and put the apron on" after quickly slipping her apron on me and dad made the decision of having sausages and peas with the mash

"Peas" I could see concentration on her face "there's a princess story that has a pea in it"

"Yes there is Lizzie, do you remember which one?"

"Is it the princess and the pea?"

"Yea and do you remember what happens?"

"Erm she sleeps on a pea?"

"That's part of it"

"I don't remember the other parts"

"That's ok sweetie, how about I read that to you as your bed time story?"

"Yea"

"Okay then" The three of us got down to preparing dinner, all of us were laughing and having fun. It's hard being a teenage dad but with moments like that if I had to go back I would have Lizzie again. Once dinner was ready we all sat down eating and talking about our days

"Grandpa Emmie said that next week she will take me to the park and that if you like you can come, I know daddy can't go cause of school but you can if you want"

"I would love to sweetie" I watched her try to cut her sausages

"Do you need help cutting them darling?"

"NO" She shouted "I WANNA DO IT"

"Don't shout at me Elizabeth" I made sure to keep my voice firm and lower than usual, It's how she knew I was not happy "if you want to do it yourself you say 'no thank you daddy' you do not yell at me" I knew Lizzie hated it when she upset me

"Sorry daddy" she looked down at her plate "I didn't mean to shout" Putting down my cutlery I put my hand on her cheek and tilted her head up to look at me

"You're forgiven Lizzie ok, now do you wanna try again to cut up those sausages yourself?" Lizzie nodded all sadness gone from her face, she knew that once she was forgiven I was no longer upset or angry and everything was ok. I got back to eating my own food but kept an eye on her in case she did need any help. Five minutes later Lizzie had cut up her sausages and had almost finished when she broke the silence

"Daddy did you have fun at school" I smiled, always thinking of others

"Yep, I saw my friends"

"Good, I like it when you have fun"

"And I like it when you have fun"

"It's even better when we all have fun together" she put a spoonful of mash potato in to her mouth "an we atch a ovie ater dinnr?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Dad said before I had a chance. Lizzie chewed and swallowed

"Sorry grandpa, Can we watch a movie after dinner?" I looked up at the clock on the wall, Twenty past five

"Yea we have time, you can go pick out a movie while me and grandpa clean up ok?" Lizzie opened her mouth to answer but closed it again when she realised her mouth was full, she nodded instead

"Good girl" Dad praised her for remembering, once she was finished I gave her permission to leave the table and pick a film

"But come here first" Lizzie ran up to me

"Yes daddy?"

"You still have your apron on" I took it off her "There now go pick a film princess" Lizzie ran in to the living room and I put her apron in to the laundry basket coming back I saw dad gathering up the plates

"Need any help dad?"

"I think I got this" he started to wash up

"Hand me a tea towel and I will dry up" working together the washing up was done in under ten minutes. Lizzie ran in to the kitchen

"I know what film we can watch"

"Which film?"

"Beauty and the beast"

"Okay you want me to come set it up"

"Yes please" We all went in to the living room, dad got out the blankets and I set up the dvd. I lay down on the sofa with Lizzie in my arms, dad sat in his armchair and once we were all comfortable I started the movie. Lizzie had chosen the sing along version so every song that came on we were all singing along when we got to Tale as old as time Lizzie pointed out

"You sing like me"

"What do you mean sweetie"

"When grandpa sings he doesn't sound like me but you do"

"That's because I have a high voice darling"

"Like me?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"I don't know baby"

"I like your voice it's nice"

"Thank you hon"

"Shh daddy this is the best part"

"Sorry" I whispered and we went back to watching in silence. When the movie ended I looked at the time again, twenty to seven

"Did you like that Lizzie?"

"Yea can we watch another one?"

"Not tonight baby, it's time to get ready for bed" Both of us got up

"Race you up the stairs daddy" before I even had a chance to answer she sprinted out of the room

"Need any help with her?" Dad asked as he got up

"No I'll be fine" I followed my daughter up the stairs and found her in the bathroom

"Bath time?" she asked, I nodded

"But it will be a quick bath tonight ok?" I ran the water "Do you need help to get out of your dress?" she nodded and I removed her dress and socks putting them on the side to keep them dry

"What are we doing tomorrow daddy?"

"I have to work in the morning baby but I can play with you all afternoon and we are going out for dinner"

"Where"

"A place I know" I checked and turned off the water "come on then Lizzie in you get" I lifted her in to the bath, she looked at the water

"There are no bubbles"

"Sorry Lizzie but we ran out, we will have to get some next time we go shopping" She remained standing

"I want bubbles"

"We don't have any, you can't have what isn't here"

"It's not fair" she crossed her arms and glared at the water, I took a deep breath

"Lizzie come on we don't have bubbles but you still have your toys, would you like some of them?" I watched her consider it

"Can I have my mermaid?"

"If you sit down"

"Okay" she sat and I handed her the purple mermaid "Will you play with me?"

"Sure" I grabbed the blue mermaid and rolled up my sleeves, we spent the next ten minutes with Coral the blue mermaid and Violet the purple mermaid exploring the bathtub 'ocean'

"Okay now I think it's time to get washed" she shook her head

"Coral and Violet want to keep esploring" I thought for a second and then looked at the toys

"Coral and Violet" I addressed the mermaids "Do you think you could explore next bath time because Miss Lizzie needs to get washed" I picked up Coral and bought her to my ear "What was that, you think that you can wait because your tails are tired" Lizzie looked at them "See Lizzie they need to rest their tails"

"Can I have the magic wash cloth?"

"You can, do you want the strawberry soap of the lavender soap?"

"The purple one"

"Lavender it is then" I handed her the soap and wash cloth "Be careful you don't get it in your eyes"

"I won't" she washed herself as fast as she could, it was and always had been her least favourite part of bath time "I can't do my back, can you do it daddy?" I nodded and she handed me the soap and wash cloth, I moved her hair and washed her back "Are you going to wash my hair?"

"Not tonight" I finished her back and got out her towel

"Why not?"

"Because it's not dirty, time to get out"

"Can I let the water out?"

"Mm hmm" While she did that I dried Coral and Violet and put them back on the side

"Cold" I turned back to see the water gone and her standing up and shivering, I wrapped the towel around her and lifted her out

"Is that better?"

"Yea, warmer now" I could tell by the way she was dropping words and not using proper sentences that she was getting tired

"Good, you dry yourself off I will go get you some jammies ok?" I ran in to her room grabbing out her Rapunzel pajamas and returned to the bathroom

"I'm sleepy daddy" she had dropped the towel and was rubbing her eyes

"I know baby but we gotta get you dressed ok?" I put the pjamas down and finished drying her

"Arms up" I pulled the pajama top over her head and then got the bottoms on "Come on sweetie teeth brush then bed time" she got out her stool and stood at the sink while I put toothpaste on her Cinderella toothbrush "There you go" I handed it over to her

"Thank you" she clumsily brushed her teeth, when she was done she handed me the brush back and slowly walked towards her room, I put her brush back and followed her. When I got to her room she was sitting on her bed with her hair brush

"Good girl" I got two hair bobbles from the dressing table and sat next to her, she handed me the brush and I brushed through her hair and put it in to two braids "There, in you get now" I turned on her night light, put the brush back while she climbed under the covers "Do you want a bed time story?" She shook her head

"Song"

"You want me to sing?" she nodded and yawned "Okay" I sat beside her

"Sunshine" She mumbled, I nodded

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear how much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away" She was asleep before I had finished, I bent down and kissed her forehead "Good night Elizabeth, Sweet dreams" I gave her room a quick tidy up before turning off the light I turned to look at her, she looked so peaceful "I love you Lizzie, Nightie night" I left quietly closing the door behind me. I went to the bathroom to clean up after bath time and found my dad finishing up the cleaning

"Is she asleep already?"

"Yea, she almost fell asleep in here"

"Bless her; I think all that singing tired her out" I nodded

"You didn't have to clean this, I would have done it"

"I know you would have but you have essays to work on"

"Don't remind me" Dad chuckled

"Come on" Dad indicated to the door "Let's go down stairs, have a cup of tea and then you can do your school work ok?" We were making our way down stairs when my phone buzzed I looked at it to see a text from Blaine

-Where did you run off to today – B

"You sit down, I'll make the tea" I opened my mouth "and before you ask yes I'm sure" I closed my mouth, sat down in the living room and answered Blaine's text

-Sorry, I had some errands to run for my dad – K

I hated lying to him, out of every one I lied to in order to keep Elizabeth a secret lying to him was the worst.

-Next time do you think you could tell me that instead of just running out? Anyway I was wondering would you like to meet up tomorrow? I know you work in the morning but maybe in the afternoon and evening? – B

-Sorry again for just running out and I'm really sorry but I can't do tomorrow I promised my dad I'd help him out with some stuff after work. Sorry – K

"Here you go kid" Dad handed me a cup "Careful it's hot"

"Thanks" I sipped my tea and waited for a reply from Blaine

"You ok kiddo?"

"I think so" Dad gave me his 'you can tell me anything' look "it's so hard to lie to my friends, I know I do it to keep Lizzie safe but it's still hard sometimes" Dad nodded and sipped his tea "It was fine when I wasn't in glee club and had no friends because then I had no one to lie to"

"I know Kurt, maybe you could find one trust worthy friend so you at least had one person you could talk to" my phone buzzed again "Like whoever it is that keeps texting you"

"Maybe" I looked at my phone

-It's ok maybe another time. Did you have time to finish that essay? Remember it's due in on Monday so you need to make some time to do it. All you have to do is summarise :) – B

-I'm finishing it tonight so that I don't have to worry about it this weekend. You make it all sound so easy but then again you get through your essays like some sort of genius kid. Anyway turning off my phone now so I can work on my essay, text you soon – K

I finished off my tea and looked up at my dad

"Maybe your right maybe I should confide in someone"

"But make sure you can trust them Kurt"

"I can" I stood up "Thanks for the tea dad, I gotta go work and I will probable fall asleep working so I will say good night now"

"Good night Kurt, Love you son"

"Love you too dad"

I headed to my room knowing I was in for a long weekend.


	2. Coffee, Tantrums and Eating out

Wow, I'm really glad that you guys liked the first chapter but now I'm kinda nervous that I'm gonna disappoint you all...  
This chapter is not that good because I have been stuck ill in bed for nearly a week now so if you don't like this chapter then I do apologize.

I am currently writing two different versions of chapter three. I have a poll on my page and the answer that gets the most votes will decide the version I put up. So if you could answer that it would be helpful

Thank you

* * *

Kurt POV

"Hey Kurt you're on time for once" I looked over to see my short, blonde, bubbly friend Janie. Janie had been working at The Lima Bean for years and she had taught me everything I know about working there, the only thing I hadn't quite got the hang of was getting there on time.

"Yes I know it's a miracle" putting on my Lima Bean uniform and heading over to her

"Ten minutes till we open, can you go check everything is stocked?"

"Sure" I ran around checking everything was full, then ran back and looked at the time "All done, do you want me to open the doors?"

"Go ahead" she sighed "It's gonna be a long morning" I opened the doors; I may as well have opened the gates of hell. Within the first fifteen minutes of opening I had six rude customers and three people that acted as if I was just a walking, talking coffee machine but I knew the worst was still to come. Every Saturday Karofsky, Azimio and the rest of the homophobic jerks from school would come in; they would always wait to be served by me so they could make me feel like crap. Ten thirty on the dot I saw them walk through the door and sit at the corner table, their eyes scanning the room for me.

"Kurt" Janie walked up behind me "If you want I can go over there and tell them to leave" I shook my head

"No, last time you did that Joe lowered my pay and I really need the money this week"

"He can't do that, I was the one that sent them out"

"But you did it for me"

"He still can't pay you less for making abusive customers leave"

"Well he did" I took a deep breath and looked over to the group, they were clicking their fingers at me, something I admit I use to do until I realized how annoying and rude it was for the waiters "And the sooner I get this over with the sooner they will leave so if you will excuse me" Janie patted me on the back

"Good luck" I walked over getting my note pad out of my pocket and gritted my teeth in to a forced fake smile

"Good morning, what can I get for you?"

"You know our orders lady boy"

"So you would all like your usual?" I asked looking around at them all

"Go get them now or me and the boys" he looked around the table "Will make your life a living hell" As if you don't already I thought

"Usual's coming right up" I practically ran away from the table and back to the counter where Janie was waiting

"Usual's?"

"Yea"

"I've already made three of them" She pointed towards the table next to me

"You are a life saver" I made the other three as fast as I could, put them all on my tray and took them back over

"There you go" Just as I put the tray down Azimio threw some money at me, I missed "Thank you" I crouched down and picked it up "Have a good day" I walked away putting the money in the cash register and hoping they would leave shortly. I served a few more customer's and then noticed that Karofsky was clicking his fingers at me again "Now what" I muttered under my breath as I walked towards them

"This" Karofsky pointed to his coffee "Is cold"

"I'm sorry, I can re make it if you like?"

"Don't bother" Before I had a chance to react he stood up and threw the luke warm coffee down me "I'm so clumsy" he barged past me and headed towards the door, all of the others following him as he left

"Oh my god Kurt, are you ok?" Janie was running towards me

"I'm fine Janie; I will go get a mop to clean this up"

"Oh no you don't you're gonna go get changed and go home"

"I still have an hour, Joe will kill me"

"No I won't, I will make an exception this time" came my bosses voice from behind me "Go home Kurt"

"No, I need the money" I walked in to the staff only area to get a mop

"Kurt" Joe was following me "I said I'm making an exception, you will get paid" I turned

"Yes but will I get paid my actual wage or are you gonna lower it, again"

"I'm not gonna lower your pay because you got a drink thrown on you"

"He didn't throw it, he split it"

"Don't lie to me Kurt" Janie ran around a corner

"Here" she shoved some clothes in my hands "It's the uniforms we usually give to the new workers but we have loads it's not gonna matter if you have one" I noticed the glare she shot towards Joe "Now you go and get changed then go home"

"But"

"No buts do as you're told" I shook my head and walked towards the staff bathroom, I knew there was no way I was gonna win that fight. Once I was changed I came out to find Janie and Joe

"Thanks guys"

"Don't mention it now go home"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Joe turned me around and pushed me gently towards the door "Go, we will see you on Tuesday"

"Alright I'm going, See ya on Tuesday" I left taking my coffee soaked uniform and putting it in a plastic bag I kept in the car for emergencies. I sat in the car and put my seat belt on I then got my phone out and text dad

-Spilt coffee all down myself, got sent home early be home in twenty mins. Do you think you could watch Lizzie while I have a shower then head off to work? – Kurt

I started the car and took the fast route home. I opened my window and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I pulled in to the driveway, grabbed the bag with my clothes in and ran inside. The moment I opened the door I heard screaming

"NOOO LET GO OF ME" I saw dad on the stairs with a red faced Elizabeth kicking and struggling in his arms. I gave dad a questioning look, I watched him take Lizzie to her the naughty corner and set her down.

"Someone thought it would be a good idea to test my patience by slamming the door repeatedly"

"I'm so sorry dad"

"Don't apologise for her, she made the choice to play up" then he looked at the bag "What happened"

"I spilt a load of coffee on me, I'm gonna go put these in the wash then I'll help you out with her"

"No" Dad looked firmly at me "You don't need to help me once you have put them in the wash go get in the shower"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go, you must be all sticky from that coffee"

"Thanks dad" I walked past him and took my soaked clothes out of the bag before putting them in the washing machine I was just about to put the detergent in when I saw a small blur running through the room as I looked around I saw my dad following

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I called to my dad

"I will be fine, just go get in the shower already" I put the detergent in and turned on the machine. I walked back out through the living room

"Good luck" Dad turned and smiled to me, that was all it took for Lizzie to get up and run again, dad ran after her and called to me

"I think I'm gonna need it" I laughed and ran upstairs and had a very quick shower, when I got out I could still hear yelling form downstairs

"NO I WILL NEVER SAY SORRY" I took a deep breath she was in one of those moods. I went to my room and changed in to comfortable black jeans and plain grey t-shirt. Dad was right I did feel much better after the shower, even if I was still annoyed and stressed at least I no longer smelt of coffee. I made my way downstairs but I was not prepared for the chaos that met me. The sofa cushions were on the coffee table, two lamps were knocked over, dad was running around with his mobile to his ears and Lizzie was nowhere to be seen.

"I will be there as soon as I can" I realized he must be talking to one of the guys at the shop "I'm a little busy right now" suddenly Lizzie screamed again and ran through the room and out in to the kitchen "I gotta go" dad put the phone down

"Dad"

"You feel better kid?"

"Yea, who was on the phone?"

"They have an angry customer down at" I raised a hand to stop him

"Do you need to go down there?"

"They want me to"

"Then go, I can handle Lizzie" Dad raised his eye brow "I will be fine honest"

"Alright, I'm going" He grabbed his phone and car keys "If you need me call me"

"I will" once dad had left I tidied the living room up, as I was putting the lamp back I saw Lizzie making a dash for the stairs, I ran after her as fast as I could and managed to grab her before she got to the top

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO" I carried her down and put her back in the corner before getting back to tidying. For a moment everything was quiet and calm but then Lizzie jumped up and ran for the stairs again and again I grabbed her and put her back. Every time she jumped up and ran I would catch her and put her back, tried my hardest to stay calm knowing she was trying to wear me down. She jumped up again and this time got half way up the stairs before I caught her and carried her down while she shrieked

"LET ME GO I'M NOT SAYING SORRY PUT ME DOWN" as I went to sit her back in the corner she turned and kicked me hard in the shin, I snapped

"ELIZABETH DEVON HUMMEL" I firmly grabbed her shoulders "YOU ARE GOING TO SIT IN THIS CORNER AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MOVE OR MAKE A SOUND" She was looking up at me with pure fear in her eyes, I had never yelled at her like this before "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She was frozen in shock; I turned her around and sat her down before walking away and sitting in the closest arm chair, forcing myself to take deep breaths and calm down. I pulled out my phone and text Blaine

-I've only been awake for six hours and I'm already having one of the worst days ever – K

For the next two minutes the only sounds to be heard were Lizzie trying her hardest not to cry and my own breathing, my phone buzzed.

-Relax! Here in this text I send you courage to face the day, use it wisely J –B

I took some more deep breaths, once I had calmed I realized what I had done, I walked over to the corned and bent down

"Lizzie?" I put my hand on her shoulder making her jump and turn around

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she burst in to tears

"Oh Lizzie" I pulled her in to my arms "I'm sorry too baby, I didn't mean to shout at you like that" Lizzie cried in to my shoulder "You're forgiven honey, everything's forgiven" I rocked her back and forth, I felt awful for yelling at her like that. Lizzie pulled away a little

"You're forgiven for yelling daddy but it was really scary"

"I know sweetie" I picked her up walking over to the sofa, sitting down and putting her on my lap

"I'm sorry I kicked you it was bad, you were right to yell" I looked her in the eyes

"Yes it was wrong to kick me and it did hurt a lot but I had no right to yell at you so loudly that it scared you" she looked down "I should never give you any reason to be afraid of me sweetie, okay"

"Okay but you're all forgiven now so it's okay" I hugged her tight

"And you are all forgiven too, come on lets go do something fun"

"Like a fashion show?"

"That sounds good" I let her go and she slid off my lap

"Come on daddy" She pulled me towards her room where we played fashion shows, tea parties and Disney Princesses for hours until dad came home

"Hello?" Dad walked in as Lizzie was walking down the make shift catwalk

"What do you think grandpa?" she was wearing her princess Tiana dress, white gloves and the Pocahontas necklace

"You look beautiful Lizzie and daddy looks" dad stopped raising his eyebrows at me, I looked ridiculous. Lizzie put me in 3 tutu's a pink one, a green one and an orange one then she made my put my yellow legwarmers on my arms, I had to wear the Mulan blossom hair slide and Tinkabell wings on my back "Like a crazy dancing blossom fairy?" I laughed

"That's what I said"

"Lizzie, do you wanna start tidying up?"

"Why?"

"Because we're going out for dinner, remember?"

"Oh yea" I took off my costume and put it in the dress up pile, Lizzie began taking things to her room

"How did it go once I left this afternoon?" dad asked

"Not well, I lost my temper and scared the life out of her, but after a cuddle we were ok"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes"

"Can you help me get out of the dress?"

"Of course I can, let's go to your room and you can get changed" Lizzie ran towards her room, dad picked up the remaining toys and dressing up clothes to take back to her room

"What she's wearing out is already laid out on the bed dad"

"Thanks, that makes my job easier" me and dad headed upstairs

"I'm gonna get changed, if she kicks off call me" dad nodded and headed in to Lizzie's room while I headed in to mine and changed my grey t-shirt for a button down shirt and tie, I then walked towards Lizzie's room and stood by the door watching dad pulling the purple dress over Lizzie's head

"Don't mess up my hair grandpa"

"Don't worry, I'm sure daddy won't mind doing it again"

"I like it when daddy does my hair"

"I think he likes doing it" she looked hesitantly up at him

"Grandpa?"

"Yes honey"

"Are you still mad at me for slamming the door?" I watched dad crouch beside her

"No baby, you went to the naughty corner and you were forgiven you know once your forgiven we aren't mad anymore"

"Yes but you weren't here when daddy forgave me so you might still be mad"

"I'm not sweetie, okay?"

"Okay" she grinned and looked down and suddenly exclaimed "Grandpa" She looked up at him and placed her hands on her hips the way I do "You put my dress on the wrong way" I couldn't hold back a laugh

"I don't think grandpa meant to baby"

"Daddy you look nice"

"Thank you sweetie, shall we get your dress on right?"

"Yes please" Once I had put her dress on the right way around and I had redone her hair I looked to dad

"Are you ready to go?"

"Let me get changed out of my work clothes and I will be right with you"

"I will go get her in the car, join us when you're ready" Dad nodded and left the room

"Come on honey, let's get in the car"

"Race you down stairs" she dashed towards the stairs

"No running on the stairs"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to fall" I followed her she very carefully walked down the stairs, once we were at the bottom she tapped my hand

"Daddy, I need shoes?"

"Would you like the purple ones with the roses on?" She nodded and slipped them on

"All done" I got our jackets and picked her up

"Let's go then" I opened the door and got her in to the car strapping her in and laying her jacket over her legs

"Don't forget grandpa"

"I'm not gonna baby" I shut the door and walked around to the passenger seat

"So I'm driving?" Dad's voice came from the front door where he was locking up

"If you don't mind"

"Not at all" both me and dad got in the car, dad started the car and set off towards the restaurant

"Daddy"

"Yes honey" I turned to face my daughter

"Can we have some music?"

"Sure baby" I turned on the radio and on came one of Lizzie's favourites came on

"Perfect" she started dancing in her seat "Daddy sing?" she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes

"Yea come on sing for us" dad glanced at me quickly before watching the road again. I waited for the chorus before nodding

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me"

"To me" Lizzie joined in

"Miss Lizzie you have such a beautiful voice"

"Thank you Mr Daddy so do you" I laughed

"Come on my two little song birds, were here" dad parked and we both got out

"I got Lizzie"

"Thanks dad"

"Grandpa, what are we going to eat" she asked as he got her out and closed the car door

"Whatever you want baby" I locked the car and we started walking across the parking lot

"Chocolate ice cream?" I took her from dad holding her on my hip

"Maybe if you eat all your dinner"

"Can I have ice cream for dinner?"

"I don't think so" We got in and sat down at a table, Lizzie grabbed the kids menu

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

"No daddy it has pictures, look" she pointed to the pictures on the menu

"Well then you choose what you want" I glanced at my own menu for a second before Lizzie tapped my arm "Yes honey"

"Can I have this" She pointed to the picture of fish fingers, chips and peas

"You had peas yesterday, are you sure you want them again?" She nodded

"I like pea's, please daddy"

"Well if that's what you want baby, but you have to eat it ok?"

"I will daddy" We ordered and played eye spy while we waited for our food to come. When it did I was so busy making sure Lizzie didn't burn her mouth that I didn't notice that someone had walked up to our table until he said

"Kurt?" I turned to my name and froze

"Blaine?"


End file.
